memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)/archive
Interiors? Where has all this information come from? It certain has not been mentioned in canon. -- Michael Warren 17:39, 23 Jun 2004 (CEST) :Some has, I believe. Most other info is from "Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise". Though it contains some stupid mistakes (like claiming the Enterprise was refitted in 2222 or something), it does contain quite an ammount of useful information. Plus quite an lot has been mentioned on the show, or has been seen on the show. Ottens 17:50, 23 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::The info from that book is not a valid resource for use in these articles, so it shouldn't be used. If the info has been mentioned on screen, then fine, but things like the A Deck, B Deck distinctions have not (and since Starfleet uses numerical deck notation, are incorrect anyway). -- Michael Warren 17:56, 23 Jun 2004 (CEST) : But that book isn't canon, so as usefull as it is The info doesn't count. User: 81.206.223.145 17.55, 23 June 2004 :As you wish. I shall remove it. Ottens 17:57, 23 Jun 2004 (CEST) Five year missions You know, it was never really stated that the Enterprise ever went on any five-year missions besides the TOS run under Kirk. We have no idea how long Pike and April commanded the ship, nor how long Admiral Kirk did after TMP. Is it really enough to assume that since the exploration initiative of the 2260s entailed a five-year mission, that means all the ship's journeys are five year missions? I think that it would fit better thematically if we just stated the GENERAL time period of each of those eras (April, Pike, post TMP Kirk, then Spock) rather than trying to assume each one was a standardized five-year mission (a concept never referenced again in any Trek) --Captain Mike K. Bartel 16:05, 25 Jun 2004 (CEST) :I thought that it was said in "The Cage" that Enterprise was on a five-year mission. And if both Pike and Kirk took the ship on a five-year mission, we can safely assume that it was quite normal in that time that missions of exploration took five years. Ottens 21:55, 25 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::And if you consider that even starships can't make anti-matter out of thin air, they'd eventually have to turn back to refuel. If they took enough antimatter with them, 5 years sounds about right. -- Redge 22:54, 25 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::::A TNG Tec manual suggest that a galaxy Class ship has a device that can create Antimatter. Although it's never cannonlly brought up, Kirk did say there power source renews itself in "The Mark of Gideon". --TOSrules 08:26, Feb 9, 2005 (CET) :::Ottens: There was no opening monologue in "The Cage" with the 'five-year mission' line. Unless someone said it in the episode dialogue, it just isn't true.. :::Redge: Well, yes, this makes sense, but in Star Trek VI we see that the Excelsior was only on a three year mission. Its obvious supplies and outfitting are not the only factor in determining mission length, and it might be unrealistic to assume that all of the Enterprise(s) careers have voyages of the exact same durations, due to the possibility of other circumstances. I'm not saying its impossible, I'm just saying that we might be speculating unnecessarily, when the tone of this work should probably dictate we relate the canon facts (the length of Pikes command, the amount of intervening years between episodes and films) without making baseless reasonings. --Captain Mike K. Bartel :I wasn't certain if it was in the opening lines. It was only a question. ;) :See this link http://www.ydg.com/trek5/trek_pitch.pdf. It is Gene Roddenberry's original plan for "Star Trek". I quote from page nine, paragraph IV of "Captain Pike's orders": "Galaxy exploration and Class M investigation: 5 years." So known that Captain Pike's mission was to take 5 years, and Kirk's mission also, we can quite safely assume that it was quite common in that time for missions of exploration to last over a perdiod of 5 years.Ottens 23:12, 25 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::Excellent point, I'd be quite happy to take Roddenberry's draft as canon, seeing as it was the blueprint of the series and heavily based in it. From Pike's later appearance we know he was commanded the Enterprise for more than 11 years. Are we sure this was two five year missions? Maybe it was one five year mission and a series of shorter explorations, or perhaps there was a long refit or some other unexpected occurrence cut a mission short or restarted it. I just don't like assuming that nothing more expansive than what has been seen exists. Pike's command could very well have involved more fantastic circumstances which prevented it from being two five-year missions with intervening refit time. I don't think we should present data when the possibility some different occurence could prove Okuda's assumption false. --Captain Mike K. Bartel 00:26, 26 Jun 2004 (CEST) :::The article says "CO for 11 years"... Ottens 10:15, 26 Jun 2004 (CEST) :::I think it's ridicules to use original plans on Memory alpha beyond a side note. There are many original plans that never come to be (IE USS Yorktown), some that are refuted in canon. In this case the original idea of a 5 year mission for Pike was given to Kirk instead. Nice link BTW --TOSrules 08:48, Feb 9, 2005 (CET)